


Chaotic Christmas

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: A modern take on a Christmas spent with Kristoff's rambunctious and large family. (The trolls are all humanized here for the sake of fitting into the contexts of real world)Answer based on this prompt: “I think the roast is burning in the oven and grandma is already drunk.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 9





	Chaotic Christmas

The house is practically alive! The frantic energy is palpable as if, it contained a human pulse. It thrums out of every single occupied nook and cranny as future relatives race to and fro in the chaos. Each beat brings about something new. One brings several giggling children running rampant with popcorn half-threaded across a homemade garland. Another produces a series of puppies following in their wake. A few adults gathered around the punch bowls being prepped, some put out the fine china, and others helped finish the decorations. The next beat brings a series of bellowing timers chiming out disharmonious increments for food preparation.

Anna found herself staring in awe, in spite of herself. A flurry of commotions corresponds with various entrees and steaming dishes. There isn’t one sedate inch nor one corner even in the kitchen! This was endlessly better than spending Christmas talking to the walls and wishing for the company of others!

She had gotten in on the action with one of Kristoff’s Aunts attempting to put together a cookie recipe. Clouds of flour are caked upon freckled cheeks, thick dough clings to her fingers. The apron draped over her slender figure was equally as dirtied. Her copper strands are spilling out right and left in disarray. Yet, there is a wide grin plastered upon her face.

Another thrum brings a stressed looking Kristoff back into her field of vision. The worry lines quickly become evident in his features. “Oh no!” She exclaims, having completely forgotten to check the roast, as had everyone else in the room, save for Kristoff. She couldn’t fathom how her family’s personal staff made meal preparation look so effortless when it was anything but. They had always managed to produce the most scrumptious things. Anna, Kristoff, and his relatives, on the other hand, seemed to be a little less expert.

“If it’s burnt we’d better take it out,” Anna murmurs half to herself and half to anyone listening. She haphazardly maneuvers herself around a few of the younger kids who had, taken to playing in her path. 

She slips on an oven mitt and reaches in to extract the meat in question. Lips contort to form a nearly perfect “o” shape. It didn’t look like any of the ones she’d ever seen or eaten. It was distinctly several shades darker. Anna’s turquoise hues shift to the clock on the wall. Her smile drops when she realizes they wouldn’t have time to try another roast in the oven. “Th… think anyone will notice with all the other food we’re going to be putting out?” The smoking plate is placed in a vacant space on the counter. “Maybe we… we could cut out the parts that look like charcoal?” She suggests, taking another glance over the mildly overdone meat.

She giggles lightly while she closes the oven. “Already drunk? But the festivities have barely started!” Was this typical of families? She couldn’t exactly gauge the answer to that question given her limited exposure to the outside world. Anna takes a minute and using caution, she briefly wraps her arms around Kristoff’s middle. “This is so wonderful. I’m so glad you’ve invited us to come.” Sure. It wasn’t perfect. But who needs a pristine solitary holiday when you could have this-real moments with the people you love and will grow to love?!!

Uncoiling her arms from around him she questions,“how is Elsa doing with the snowmen and the tree?”


End file.
